A non-contact power supply apparatus has been proposed which includes a power receiving coil and is configured to charge a battery mounted on an electric vehicle or the like, in a non-contact manner through magnetic coupling between the power receiving coil and a power transmitting coil provided on the ground (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-005238). This non-contact power supply apparatus starts the non-contact supply of power, for example, when the user aligns the power transmitting coil and the power receiving coil with each other and then operates a charge start switch.